


Stress Test

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Science Fiction and Space Opera Fucking [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Android, Breastplay, F/F, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vibrators, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: Slice and her gang are tasked with testing the enhancements of a highly sexed android lady.





	Stress Test

Slice scratched her forehead with one thumb, staring at the scientist. Her small gang behind her filled out the small office, but honestly, they weren't much help with what she was feeling right now: Confusion.

“Okay, Doctor, uhh... Peters?” he nodded, and she carried on “What you're asking, and what you're paying a frankly pretty generous fee for, is to stress test an android lady, by... By fucking her?” Her gang chuckled, and she glared back at them, quieting them quickly. “Not gonna lie, Doc, I'm confused as to why that's any kind of stress test. Also,” her finger rose up, angrily “I am gonna have to ask if _she's_ okay with the idea. Androids are folks too, y'know, and I sometimes hear about-”

Doctor Peters held up a hand, gently, and interrupted “Miz Slice, I appreciate the questions, and I most certainly will explain.” Slice calmed down, but was still frowning, so he continued hurriedly “M4-L1A, or, as you may have guessed, Malia, actually _requested_ these modifications, and has developed quite the highly sexed personality, all on her own... But we have safety concerns we want to address before we let her leave with the modifications she has, and she has, after we explained this to her, agreed.” He gestured to the gang “And that is where you come in. You're adequately equipped, as a group, to please and be pleased in both a feminine and masculine manner, which allows for a thorough test without a need for repeats. As such...” He smiled, as if at some small joke “...We're actually adequately paying you, rather than overpaying.”

Slice nodded, mollified. “Okay, doc, although, obviously, we are going to do a brief check with Malia before we begin, but hey... Money for fuckin' and the chick's for free?” The gang laughed, and Slice, grinning, pushed her palm down on the desk and leaned over. “We're very much down for this.”

Doctor Peters smiled warmly. “Thank you very much, ladies, and I appreciate your concern in wanting to check. If you can all follow me...” He stood, and Slice and her ladies followed him. It wasn't a long walk, but as soon as they came to the door, Slice gave a low whistle.

“You aren't takin' any chances, are ya?” Doctor Peters chuckled.

“Well, pretty much all the stress testing chambers are like this, since... Well, sometimes we deal with ballistic armour improvements for police androids and the like, so we can't really take any chances. However, Malia's a lovely person, and we've taken the care to give her some furniture and things to read while she's been waiting. So, I'll just open the containment corridor, let you through, and I'll see you in...” He checked his watch “...About an hour and a half. Should be more than enough time for all of you.” Looking back, Slice could see some of the girls looking less than impressed at this statement, and, to be honest with herself, she wasn't best pleased either. But hell, if it took longer than an hour and a half, he could fuckin' wait.

By the time she'd finished that thought, the containment door wheezed and scraped its way open, and the gang stepped inside. Slice took stock. Lizzie was twitching her fingers, as she often did. Skel was working the kinks out of her muscular shoulders, grinning as Slice checked her out. Slice grinned back. Good times. Mouse was rummaging through her bag, presumably looking for that vibe strapon she liked, the one with the feedback link. And Mitzi... Well, she was bein' Mitzi, starin' all wide eyed at everything around her and grinning. She was a little dim, but god-damn, she was the one who usually wore the rest of the gang out in their celebration frolics. They all had a close bond, and Slice was reassured that, whatever enhancements this Malia had, she'd get a _real_ workout.

Rubbing her bulge, she added, in her mind, that it was a good thing she was horny as hell. If it wasn't for professionalism, she'd probably have tried to jump that Doctor's bones too.

And a minute or two later, with everyone anxious to get started, the inner door huffed and puffed its way open, and the gang stepped into... A pretty nice room. They _very_ briefly took in the shelves, the flatscreen (nothin' like the oldies), the soft carpeting... But mostly, they were fixated on the figure on the single bed, up against the wall.

Malia was playing with her pussy, jerking and moaning as she brought herself off, playing with her clit, and thrusting a few fingers forcefully inside herself. With one hand, she was gripping one of her breasts, and with another, she held open a porno mag above her head. Her long blue hair was in disarray, and her bone white skin was flawless in contrast. Moments later, she juddered, dropping the mag as she hunched forward a little, and lay there for a second, breathing deeply, before she turned her head, smiled, and waved with a slick hand.

“Oh hi, you must be the folks Doctor Peters said he was gonna bring in!” Flipping herself with two of her four arms (Slice confirmed to herself that she'd seen that. Four arms. Little unusual, but hey, more the merrier), she strolled forward, and the gang stayed at ease as she circled the group, looking at them, breathing a little heavier as she took them in. As soon as she got to Skel, she looked up, put one hand on her broad chest, and grinned. “Ohhh, I _like_ you!”  
  
Skel did something Slice had never seen her do before. She was _blushing_. Slice kept her face calm, pleasant, but damn, it was an effort, because this 'droid lady had managed to do what nobody in the gang (or anyone else, for that matter) had done: Put Skel off balance. But, soon enough, Malia had checked everyone out, and stood in front of Slice, her hand outstretched. “Doctor Peters was very descriptive, and he said 'Slice is the one you should be asking for details about the stress test.' So... Pleased to meet you, and tell me...” She leaned forward and clapped her hands together with delight. “How are you all gonna fuck me? I'm _so looking forward to it_!”

Slice blinked. The doc sure wasn't joking when he said Malia liked sex a lot, she could _tell_ by the relish in her voice. And she smiled. “Well, pleased ta meetcha to, Malia, you're a sexy lady.” Malia beamed at the compliment, and Slice continued. “We've apparently got us an hour and a half to fuck you rigid, give those enhancements of yours a real workout, so let's strip ourselves, so we can let you know a little bit more, huh?” Slice leaned forward, and wolfishly winked at Malia “Bet y'enjoy that too, huh?” Malia nodded, and she beamed even more.

_God, I love girls who enjoy themselves!_ Slice gestured, already shrugging off one arm of her leather jacket, but, beyond their overcoats and jackets, they each formed a semi-circle around Malia, and took their time. They were _proud_ of their bodies, and if Malia was enjoying it, as she clearly was, then they were happy too. They may be goin' in hard, but they were starting soft. After all, Malia seemed nice, and they _liked_ pleasing nice folks. By the time they'd gotten down to underwear, Malia's eyes were like saucers, darting this way and that, and she was almost babbling as she gushed about them all.

“Omigod, Skel, you're _huge_! Oh, I wanna ride that so bad, and your hair is gorgeous!” (Skel blushed even harder, and Mitzi giggled) “Mitzi, please please please tell me I get to lick you _all_ over!” (Mitzi giggled harder) “Ah! Mouse, is that a Pulson? I've heard so much about them, how'd you get one? You have to tell me!” (Mouse smiled, shyly) “Lizzie, those thighs are so toned, you gonna wrap them round my head?” (Lizzie winked, and nodded) “And Slice... Omigosh, I wanna suck that dick of yours, it's _adorable_!”  
  
“Adorable, huh? I'll take that as a compliment, I kinda like it myself! Still... Considerin' you got two more arms than we were expecting, I think we're gonna skip the whole 'Taking turns' thing. Are you down with us all together, just swappin' places?” Malia's eyes widened even further, and she nodded breathlessly. Slice smiled, wrapped one arm around Malia's shoulder, and leaned in. “So... Here's what we're gonna do first, Malia. You think you can take Skel's dick? You look kinda tight down there.” Malia looked up.

“Oh, that's no problem at all!” She leaned in herself, and stage whispered, for everyone to hear “I'm fully lubed up and adjustable, honey...” Everyone laughed, and Malia joined in. _Okay, sense of humour too, I'm really liking this lady_.

Slice clapped Malia's shoulder, and lightly bopped the other with her fist. “Mmm, then you're getting reamed by Skel, with Mouse usin' that Pulson you're so curious about... Nerve feedback, y'know, like havin' a dick yourself...” Malia nodded, clearly interested “...And you're gonna be pleasing me, Mitzi, and Lizzie with your hands and mouth. And that's where we're _starting_. You down?”

Malia pushed her arms inward, her fists clenched and hunched forward “I'm _sooo_ down! Oh, you're all so nice, I've been _so horny_ in here, and mags and vids...” She waved one hand dismissively “They're _downtime_ stuff...” Slice cocked one eyebrow. _Well!_

Meanwhile, Skel had already lain down, and lifted her head... “Time to get started, hon. If you think you can take it, I trust you, but don't sink down any lower than's comfortable.” She quirked one side of her mouth in a lopsided smile “Couplea the others here've learned that.” Malia jumped for joy, and almost ran over. Straddling Skel, she spread her pussy and slowly eased herself on to the tip... And sunk to the hilt. Skel gasped. “Ho-lee, you're _good_!” Malia clapped two of her hands together, and giggled. Then she teased around Skel's chest with one finger.

“Do I get to play with yours? I like them so much...” Skel blushed hard, but managed to get the words she wanted to out, while everyone tried very hard not to laugh.

“Er... Not yet, hon... See, You're gonna have two of your hands full with Slice and Lizzie, and the other two... Well, Mitzi?” Mitzi perked up, and was soon straddling Skel's head. She cupped her sizeable breasts.

“You've got these for now, Malia. I hope they don't disappoint!” Malia nodded, while the rest moved up. Slice and Lizzie on each side, guiding one hand to each of their sexes, while Mouse positioned herself behind, guiding Malia's ass higher as she sunk herself in.

“Christ, that's so _tight_, unnhhh!” Mouse tensed up as she settled, but now... “You ready, Malia?” Malia reached for Mitzi's breasts, and started moving her hips on Skel's cock, looking at Slice with a smile. And then they started.

Skel was the first to take control, guiding Malia's hips with a firm pressure, while Mitzi ground her pussy in Skel's face, moaning lightly as Malia started gripping her breasts, firmly kneading them as she did. “Oh yeah, Mal, thaat's the stuff, keep doing that and you're gonna-aaaahhhh” Mouse started thrusting, gripping Malia's own breasts, and Malia, pleasurably moaning herself, started rubbing Lizzie's pussy, while she guided Slice's dick to her mouth, engulfing it with her lips and looking up as she noisily licked.

“Ah, ahh, ohthat'stight, that's so tight and I fuckin' love it, Malia, push that ass back at me...” Mouse was keeping up a steady stream of commentary, groaning as she did, meeting the upthrust ass with her own hips. Lizzie was moaning, playing with her breasts as her pussy was skillfully teased, and Slice, tempted to moan at Malia's skilled hand and tongue, kept control with effort, and lightly stroked the back of Malia's head as she bobbed, staring her in the eyes as she toyed with one of her breasts. And that was how it went for a while, everyone either being pleasured by Malia, or pleasuring her, her moans audible as she took Slice a little deeper, shifting her grip to just thumb and forefinger, teasing Slice's balls. She _did_ moan at that, because Malia's tongue seemed like it was everywhere at once, and those fingers were equally skillful.

“Ohhh, I can tell you know your stuff, Malia, real nice to meet a girl who loves sex the way you do...” Slice was trying not to thrust, because, right now? She really wanted Malia to lead. They all did, since, for now, _her_ enjoyment was clear, and arousing to all of them. And then Malia pulled her mouth back with a light pop, and grinned up at Slice.

“You're all so nice, easing me in, but...” She gasped as Skel rubbed inside her, and continued “...Give it to me hard... Ahhh, I wanna see what you can do, and... Ohhh that's it, Skel, real deep! … And I wanna see how much _I _can please _you_...”

Skel, still licking Mitzi's pussy, took that request in the spirit it was meant, and her grip firmed as her hips started pumping hard, making Malia yelp as she bounced. “Ah, ah, yes, ah, like that, fuck me, _fuck me_!” Mouse also started pounding at Malia's ass, gripping her breasts tighter and pinching the nipples, while Mitzi pushed her chest more firmly into Malia's hands, Lizzie sank onto Malia's fingers, and Slice guided Malia's hand to her balls, took a more firm grip on the back of her head, and started thrusting.

It was hot, it was heavy, and, again, everyone was loving the shit out of this. Skel and Mouse were _both_ pretty loud now, the slaps of their hips against Malia's ringing out almost as loud as Mouse's stream of dirty commentary. “Ah, gonna pound that tight ass, stretch you out, fill it with fuckin' _buckets_ of girlcum, gonna _ohhhhfuckme_!” At that same moment, _everyone_ gasped. And not just because there was a new, low buzzing sound.

Slice couldn't help herself... She fucked Malia's mouth harder, and moaned even as she worked out what was going on. “Ahshit, ahshit, you're... Oh god yeah, you're... Ohhhhfuck... Fitted with _vibe_! Oh _fuck yes_, wrap those fuckin' lips around me, grab my balls, I _reaaally_ _ohfuckmesideways_ wanna feel that!” Slice felt her hand being pushed back, and that familiar pop, as Malia disengaged, and, still engaged with Mitzi's breasts, Lizzie's pussy (now dripping wet with precum, Lizzie having stopped playing with her breasts to grab Malia's wrist for support), and pushing her hips into both her fucking partners, to grin up at Slice.

“Ah, ohhh, I'm so _glad_ you like it, it feels good for me too, to hear how well I chose!” There was a glint in her eye as she continued. “But that's not all I've got, and I _really_ wanna show you three... Wanna try?”  
  
Skel, funnily enough, was the first to answer. “Oh fuck, yeah, gimme all you got, hon, this is _amazing_!” Slice goggled... For Skel to be _this _needy sounding, what she was getting was... And then she didn't have time to think further, because Malia's mouth had wrapped round her lips once more, and Slice forgot that she was meant to be fucking Malia's face, because, even as that talented tongue roved all over her dick... That mouth was _moulding_ around it, rippling in pleasurable waves as she felt pressure on her tip from suction... And pressure... Suction... And pressure...

“Ah! Ohhhfuck, are you two feelin' what I- _holyshiiiii-_” She didn't need an answer, because Skel was crying out, clearly having forgotten to service Mitzi, pumping with frenzy, and Mouse's stream of dirty commentary had instantly given way to a constant litany of gasped out swearing. Slice couldn't handle this onslaught of sensation, and she pulled Malia's mouth right to the base of her crotch as she blew her load, right down Malia's throat. Mouse was next, almost collapsing against Malia, the only motion being the pumping of her hips as she came, her chin lolling against Malia's shoulder. Of the three fucking Malia, only Skel was still going, but she was close, judging by the sweat pouring off her abdomen, and her moans having given way to strained grunts as she _tried_ to hold herself back. Lizzie was next, collapsing to her knees as she wailed out her pleasure, shuddering as Malia's hand palmed her pussy, still buzzing over it as she hunched over in her orgasm. And finally Mitzi, who gripped Malia's wrist, pushed them _deep_ into her pillowy breasts, and threw her head back as she thrust her pussy over Skel's mouth, grinding as she came, and came hard.

Skel was still thrusting, even as Malia disengaged from Slice's dick with a grin, licking cum from the corner of her bottom lip as she did, and started meeting her, removing her hands from Mitzi to concentrate on Skel. “Ah, yeah, that's the stuff, fuck me, fill me with that huge dick, _pound meeeohhhhh_!” Skel also drew out her breath, and they held their hips firmly together as they both came, Mouse limp on Malia's shoulder as they finished. The buzzing stopped, and Slice sank to her knees.

“Ahhh, ha, haaahhh... Fuck that was intense. Everyone alright?” Only Mouse didn't nod, just weakly held one hand up and lifted her thumb. “Ahhh... Mouse, I think you need to take a break. Sit yourself down on that bed, and just... Lie down, a'ight?” Mouse gave a weak nod, and didn't so much disengage as flop out, crawling to the bed and lifting herself on it. Lizzie also took the opportunity to disengage, rising weakly to her feet, hands on her knees, and shakily striding to a wall before sinking down, leaning her back and breathing heavily. Malia, if anything, looked a little disappointed.

“Aww, are we not going again? We've still got an hour leeeeft!” Slice goggled. She'd seen a lot, but this... And then she laughed. Mitzi just stared, wide eyed as Slice laughed and laughed, knees on her hands. But soon enough, she calmed down, and merely chuckled as she answered.

“Give us a few minutes, Malia, and me, Skel and Mitzi'll do what we can while we let Mouse and Lizzie rest. You gave them a _really_ good time, so good they're ten kinds of exhausted.” Malia's eyes were wide.

“I did! Ohhh, that's so good, although... I guess I've gotta hold back some with folks, huh?” Slice waved her hand back and fore.

“Skel seems to like it, but, while I'm willing to _try_ another round, don't feel bad if either me or Mitzi pull out partway, because, not gonna lie, Malia, you... You're _intense_.” Mitzi had lifted herself off Skel's face, kneeling nearby, and Slice chuckled again as she saw Skel. She had the _stupidest_ fuckin' grin, her eyes closed, breathing softly, with Mitzi's cum all over her mouth, jaw, and neck. “Hey, Skel... You up for another round?” Skel's eyes snapped open, and, still with that grin, she turned to Slice.

“Too fuckin' right I am, she's _amazing_!”

When the inner door opened, Slice was first out, waving cheerily, if tiredly back to Malia. “Your enhancements are pretty good, hope you enjoy them as much as we've enjoyed them!” Malia waved with two of her four arms at the retreating backs.

“I will, and I did, thank you for a fun time, even if I kinda tired some of you out real bad!” _She certainly wasn't joking about that_. Lizzie and Mouse were next, barely dressed and supporting each other. They looked up at Slice as they did, and she nodded respectfully to them as they shuffled past. _Gotta make sure to buy those two a meal after they've slumped into bed back home_. Mitzi, by contrast, was still moaning a little, eyes unfocused.

“Boss, I thought _I_ was the one who liked fucking... She... She...” Mitzi was grinning lopsidedly, presumably at the memory of the five rounds they'd _somehow_ got through, and nodded with a grin of her own.

“Yeah, she sure is... Somethin' else. Still...” She peered back into the room, curious, as Mitzi obliviously walked past. Skel hadn't left yet, which was odd, as she was the one in the best condition of all of them. In fact, she was talking to Malia, and, while her back was to Slice, she could tell from Malia's face that they were enjoying the conversation. She shrugged, and gave them the space, leaning against the wall in an attempt to be nonchalant. But mostly because resting against the wall was good, right now, and the other three had plainly agreed. It was a minute or so before Skel joined them, and she was beet red, a small piece of brown paper on her hand. Slice looked up. “Something up?” Skel looked at her, and opened her mouth. Closed it... And took a breath before speaking.

“Uhhh, she... She gave me her number. Even put on some lipstick so she could add a kiss mark. I, er...” Slice reached up, and laid a hand on her shoulder, as Skel looked away, blushing.

“Hey... You _deserve_ that, and I hope you have a lot of fun on those dates you're probably gonna have. You're the only one of us who isn't havin' trouble walkin' after that, and if anyone could satisfy her on the regular, it's you.” Skel looked back, and nodded, smiling shyly. Slice was, inwardly, a little bemused. Skel was tough, she was someone who enjoyed a hard fuck, and she was rarely shy. That... Well, Slice was seeing a new side of her. Still... “Didn't see any paper in there, though, where'd that piece come from?” Skel raised one hand to the back of her head, and chuckled a little.

“Well, turns out the mag supplier's a little old fashioned, so she's got quite the store of brown paper bags...” She was on the verge of laughing, and joined in when Slice _did_ laugh. They headed to the outer door together, Skel looking back and waving a little wistfully as they did. The inner door closed, and, after a short while, the outer wheezed open. Doctor Peters was there, grinning.  
  
_Well, time to let him know how it went. Although he probably already knows, place was filled with recording gear._

Slice shook her head, shaking out the cobwebs “Well, damn, doc, she is definitely gonna enjoy those implants, and she was fine with the fuckin' , so... Stress test passed, I guess. Still confused abo-” Her eyebrows knit in anger as Doctor Peters _laughed_. He was still laughing when she grabbed him by the shirt collar, tears running down his cheeks. “Hey! What's the big idea?” It took a moment for Doctor Peters to recover, but when he did, he was grinning widely.

“Oh, Malia's body is one of our originals, and none of her mods would come even close to dangerously damaging her.” Slice blinked, but Doctor Peters couldn't hold the joke back “We weren't stress testing _her_. We were stress testing _you_. And, may I say, you came pretty close to failing some of her mods as, well... I think, from the look on your face, you understand why we were doing that.” Doctor Peters felt his feet touch the floor again, and the hand loosened a little, as Slice just... Stared. And blinked. Then blinked some more...

...And threw her head back and _laughed_, the room resounding with barks of amusement. She let go of Doctor Peters, and looked at him sideways. “You're a canny fucker, doc, and if I wasn't so amused by the joke, I'd be askin' for the hazard pay you obviously left out. Still... She's gonna be a _terror_ in the sheets, and...” She was striding away now, but called one more thing over her shoulder as she did.

“I _envy_ whoever gets the full treatment!” _I really, really fuckin' do. You __**lucky**__ bitch..._


End file.
